Protecting the Oracle
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: For the first time in Centuries an Oracle was named, and given the power of prophesy, a power once held by the God of Prophesy and Love. But with every power comes a price, and hers is coming. Now, only one man can protect her, but it's the one man she can never have. Or can she? Third installment to the Mythology of Mystic Falls.
1. The Gift and Curse

**Ah, the long awaited addition to my Mythology series! I hope you all are ready! It took me awhile to get this story built up, but I finally did, and now I hope you enjoy it, and it was worth the wait!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Prophesy, a word, embodied in the soul of one person, the Oracle, but who was she before the gift was given? What caused her to hold disdain for the one who gave her the gift?

It began a little less than millennia ago. Before the Oracle was the God of Prophesy. Seeming to care only for his family, Kol held high regard for the Fates, but soon the depth of his regard was to be tested.

In the town of Mystic Falls, a baby girl was born, a girl whose destiny was to be intertwined with his, whether they would want it to or not.

"Are we sure she is the one?" Sheila asked, gazing at the sleeping child with affection.

Ayanna smiled and nodded. "Can you not see it, Sheila?" She asked, gazing at her descendant. "She has the gift. Look at her eyes, eyes that will hold such wisdom and grace."

Emily nodded, and lifted her eyes to the others. "Will he agree to this?" She asked with worry.

Ayanna nodded and smiled. "He has already agreed." She answered, softly. "When the time comes, he will give his gift to her, as it is written." She added, gazing at the sleeping infant.

Sheila swallowed, and touched the child's head, gently. "And what of the mother?" She asked, closing her eyes.

Ayanna's eyes shifted to Sheila, and she shook her head. "Abigail will not." She stated, simply with a hint of authority in her tone.

"She will not approve of this, and you know it, Ayanna." Emily remarked, grimly.

Ayanna nodded, and sighed. "It does not matter. This child has been chosen, partly because of her bloodline, and partly because she is destined to be his. We have all seen it, sisters." She remarked, shaking her head. "The power of Prophesy will be integrated into her at the right time, and she will become the Oracle. As it is supposed to be," She added, firmly, nodding her head with affirmation.

The others nodded their heads in agreement, and gazed at the sleeping child.

"The power of the Oracle will be hers." Ayanna remarked, with small pride.

The others smiled, and nodded once again, but they knew that this was going to be tricky, especially since they knew of the trials that lay ahead for the sleeping infant.

Trials that will test the might of a small girl, and destroy the only woman she ever called mother.

 **~Eight Years Later~**

Bonnie stared out the window of her small house, a house she stayed in beside the temple. Her heart grew heavy as she saw the sun fade behind the trees, and with mild excitement, she turned to find her Ancestors standing behind her.

"It's time, young one." Ayanna remarked, stepping forward, holding out her right hand.

Bonnie nodded, and grasped the Bennett's hand. Fear gripped her young body, as she thought of what was to be done during the ceremony. Though the Bennetts had reassured her that all would be well, she couldn't help, but fear that something could go wrong.

She had met the God of Prophesy before, and found him pleasing and fun, as he taught her the truths of Prophesies, and how they could be averted, as they are not completely set in stone.

He had been her instructor and friend. The one person she could talk to about her problems, and knew he understood. Sure he was older than she, but that didn't stop their friendship, and she knew as she walked through the temple doors in the grand room, that this would only strengthen their friendship.

She smiled, faintly as Kol stood behind the altar with his mother, the Queen of the Gods stood to his right, and Niklaus, the Lord of the Underworld stood at his left.

Esther smiled, welcomingly towards the young girl, and Bonnie tried to smile back, but the fear gripped her even more. Bonnie knew why Esther was here, as support and duty, same as Klaus, who wasn't as bad as they said he was. She knew, in her own way, that Klaus was just lonely, and came out as being gruff to those who didn't understand. She smiled towards him, and watched as he returned her smile in his own way.

The Bennetts stopped in front of the altar, and let go of her hand. She felt suddenly felt alone in the room as they stepped back, and her eyes finally caught his.

Even at the age of eight, she felt welcomed and cared for in his eyes. She felt her body relax as she gazed into his brown eyes, and stepped as close to the altar as she needed to be.

"Bonnie Bennett, do you take upon yourself the responsibility of the Oracle?" Kol began, his voice lilting, yet demanding.

She swallowed, and nodded. "I do." She answered, her voice slightly weak, but certain.

"Will you swear upon the scroll of Prophesy that you will uphold each law and act with dignity?" He asked, with a smile.

She returned the smile, and felt her body relax. "I will so swear." She answered, her voice getting stronger.

He smiled, and bowed his head. "Bonnie Bennett, as the God of Prophesy, I hereby pass on the gift of sight to you. Will you accept?" He asked, his eyes peering at her through his lashes.

She felt a blush on her cheeks, and instead of becoming speechless, she bowed her head in reverence. "I will." She answered, with a soft voice.

He closed his eyes, and held out his hands across the altar. "Then, Ms. Bennett, take my hands, and receive your gift." He remarked, as her hands lifted, and tentatively placed them in his.

A light came down upon them at the connection, and the altar began to glow, and the center of the altar opened like a flower with golden jewels on the lifted petals. Golden tendrils lifted up, and began to surround their wrists, binding them together.

A light began to illuminate from his body, and she watched as his face contorted in pain. She wanted to pull her hands back, but the golden bindings kept her from moving. Their eyes locked, and she watched as the pain in his eyes became worse, and she wanted to comfort him as best as she could, despite the ages.

The light from his body moved towards her, and surrounded her, fitting to her body like a glove. She bit the inside of her cheek as the pain of the intrusion nearly became too much for her eight year old body. She let out a whimper, and her eyes closed for a moment.

 _Open your eyes, Bonnie, focus on me._

She heard his voice in her head, and it brought her minimal comfort, as her eyes finally opened, and put all her focus on him.

The pain increased, as the light entered her small body, and her head began to throb from the force. Images flooded her mind. Images that were foreign, yet it seemed to be familiar.

Her green eyes focused on his brown eyes, and the pain seemed to ease, though she could see the pain in his eyes. Not pain for him, but the pain was sympathetic pain he was un-intentionally inflicting on her.

She felt the pain disappear, as her body adjusted to the intrusion, and she began to relax, realizing that her tiny hands had squeezed his nearly out of circulation.

The light disappeared from around them, and the altar brought the tendrils back inside, as it closed for good, and slowly Bonnie felt her hands being released from his.

"Bonnie Bennett," Kol began, sounding tired and worn. "You are now the Oracle." He added, his eyes becoming drawn.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, as she felt her body becoming weak. She gathered what strength she had, and bowed her head to him.

His eyes hardened as the doors behind them opened, and Bonnie turned to find her mother storming inside.

"Damn you all!"

Bonnie felt the others surrounding her in protection. She tilted her head in confusion, and lifted her eyes to Kol, who had stepped in front of her, while Esther pulled her to her body, in a motherly way.

"How dare you give the gift to her!" Abby shouted, her eyes wild and unfocused.

Ayanna stepped forward, her eyes hard and unrelenting. "She was chosen, Abby, by the God of Prophesy himself." She stated, shaking her head.

Abby scoffed, and glared at the girl who was her daughter. "That child," She began, malice lining her words. "Will never be the true Oracle, no matter what you say." She added, glaring at Kol. "Did you tell her the truth?" She asked, with a sneer.

The Bennetts stiffened their poses, and glared at their descendent.

She laughed, and pointed towards Kol, who was shooting daggers at her, with his brother standing beside him, trying to conceal the child. "He orchestrated everything. He chose the child because of what it would do to me!" She shouted, hate radiating from her body. "That gift should be mine!" She held out her right hand, and they all tensed when blue fire appeared in her hand.

Kol extended his arm. "Leave, Abby, leave now before you get hurt." He stated, his eyes giving the order.

Abby scoffed, and shook her head. "You may have foreseen what that child is capable of, and how she will help you in the long run, in defeating me, but know this, God of Prophesy, she will never remember this day with affection, or your friendship, or love you have for her. Instead," She paused, uplifting both her hands. "She will know only pain and heartache, and hatred. She will forget the good, and remember the pain. She will hate the gods, and your precious Oracle will no longer be the sweet innocent girl you see before you. By morning, she will be a hate filled daughter of Prophesy." She added with distain. "Mark my words, Kol Mikaelson, you will regret choosing her for your precious Oracle."

With those words filling the air, she disappeared from the room, leaving Bonnie confused and filled with hurt at the thought of her mother so hateful.

Kol bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "Could she do this?" He asked, lifting his head to the Bennetts.

Ayanna sighed with regret. "She can, and has already done so." She answered, watching Kol's face fill with pain. "By morning, Bonnie will forget the joy of your friendship, and instead remember the pain and hate you for it." She whispered, regretfully.

Kol turned to the eight year old girl, who had won his friendship and heart. Kneeling down in front of her, he sighed. "Can there be something done?" He asked, to no one in particular.

Bonnie lifted her left hand, and touched his face. Her face melted into knowledge, and Kol recognized the look from times passed. "I will remember in years to come. I will not hate you for long, Kol." She whispered, her voice distant, and filled with hope.

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I will never hate you, Bonnie." He whispered, against her skin, just as she closed her eyes as the vision weakened her.

"Never," He added, as he lifted her in his arms, and glanced at his mother and the others. "This is not over." He confirmed, angrily. "Abby will be dealt with."

Klaus stepped forward, and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Be careful, brother." He whispered, only for Kol's ears.

Kol nodded, and bowed his head. He would try, but now Abby had gone too far, and taken away the only one who could understand his pain.

For the curse bestowed on little Bonnie Bennett had affected him too. From now on, that day will always be a painful memory for him, and as the years went by, he looked back on that day with hatred.

For his Oracle was taken away from him, but little did he know that there was something more powerful than the curse: truth.

But hiding in the shadows, watching them as time went by was the woman who caused them pain, the woman who would come out of the shadows, and exact her revenge on the one who took away everything: Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I plan to update on Fridays, but since I have a long day, I may update sooner!**

 **Next Chapter: Vision**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Vision Of The Past

**I'm sorry for the lateness in getting this up, but I've started Graduate school, and that has taken up a lot of my time, but this weekend I had a small vacation, and got to write this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Seventeen Years Later**

She watched with a smile as Caroline chased her daughter of two in the personal garden of the King and Queen of the Underworld, and tilted her head to the side as the water waved with the wave of her hand, and the scene expanded to see Klaus running forward to scoop up his daughter in his arms, with a laugh that made her smile even brighter.

Such a happy family, she thought.

Bonnie sighed as she realized that this was something she would never have. A loving husband, a child… such things were usually denied to the Oracle, or at least as far as she knew.

The Bennetts were never specific, and the God of Prophesy wouldn't say otherwise.

Her frown deepened as she thought of Kol. She turned from the water of sight, and walked slowly through the hall towards her throne room, if she could call it that.

She never felt comfortable in this room. Perhaps it was because it came from him or because she remembered the pain the gift brought.

Remember…

She frowned as she tried to focus. In her memory, something felt off. She tried to reach it, but even with her gift, she couldn't find out what it was.

She sat down in her throne, and covered her mouth with her right hand, bringing her right arm to rest on the armrest of the throne. She trailed her hand over her mouth to rest underneath her chin. A frown lined her face, signifying her deep thought.

"Oracle, I come asking for help."

His voice broke through her thoughts, and her frown deepened into frustration.

"I'm busy." She remarked, turning her gaze to the right of her, avoiding him.

Kol smirked, and shook his head. "Yeah, You're sweating from thinking so hard."

She jerked her head towards him, and her eyes flashed. "What are you doing here besides annoying me?"

Kol stepped closer to her, leaning forward, placing his hands on the armrests, bringing his face closer to hers. "You know why I'm here, Bonnie."

She wanted to scoff, but his brown eyes stopped her. "Please leave, Kol." She whispered, her voice cracking.

He searched her eyes, hope shining in his, and it made her hurt. Her breath caught as he leaned forward until he was just a fraction from her lips.

"Kol," was the only word she could say when his lips landed on hers. The kiss deepened, as their lips moved over each other. She leaned up, wanting more as she felt his left hand caress her cheek.

"I wish you could remember."

Her eyes opened, and she gasped when she realized he wasn't there.

She was alone in the throne room, but the words from her vision ran through her mind.

"Remember what?"

 **~XXX~**

"My lady, there is someone here to see you." Anna replied, watching Caroline play with her daughter in the patch of lilies in the garden.

Caroline lifted her head. "Who is it, Anna?" She asked, as her daughter laughed and played with a butterfly.

Anna smiled at the young one, before answering her Queen. "The Oracle, my lady,"

Caroline lowered her eyes, and nodded, slowly standing up. "Send her out her, please, Anna, and then take Lucy in for her nap." She responded, picking up her daughter.

Anna nodded, and turned to complete her task. She entered the throne room, and motioned to the dark-skinned woman she knew as the Oracle. "Follow me, please. My lady is in the garden with her daughter." She responded, kindly.

Bonnie nodded, and followed Anna out the room in a long hall until she came to willow made doors, and smiled as they opened to reveal a well-lit garden. She inhaled deeply at the beauty of the garden even in the Underworld.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Bonnie turned her head to find the Queen handing her daughter to the young woman who led her into this place, and nodded. "It is." She responded, lowly.

Caroline smiled, and dipped her head. "The Underworld is access to light in only a three places." She explained, motioning to the light around them.

"This is the garden Klaus gave you, isn't it?" Bonnie asked, gently.

Caroline nodded, and clasped her hands in front of her. "When we were married, after Mikael was defeated," She explained with a remembrance tone in her voice.

Bonnie nodded, and bowed her head, her mind going over the events like a picture show. She remembered it too well. She had foreseen it all, and knew that Mikael would not win. It was one of the few things she did remember with clarity.

Caroline studied the young Oracle in front of her, and her brow furrowed as she picked up the worry. "Something is troubling you. What is it, Bonnie?" She asked, stepping closer. "Is it my family? Nik?" She continued, her voice near panic.

Bonnie lifted her hands, and shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that." She began, gently.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, but her head tilted to the side. "What is it then?" She asked, gently.

Bonnie sighed, and turned to gaze at the garden, but didn't really look at it. "Do you remember when we were little girls before I became the Oracle?" She asked, absently.

Caroline swallowed, and nodded. "I do." She choked out, trying to conceal the pain of the past.

Bonnie turned to look at her, and her face held anguish at not seeing something she wanted. "What do you remember?"

Caroline frowned. "I remember how you spent days with…" She paused her voice trailing off. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because something is wrong, Caroline," Bonnie remarked, firmly. "The memories I have don't make sense, and to top it off Kol is not the cold, conniving god I thought he was." She continued, a pain starting to stab in her mind.

Caroline smiled at the last sentence, and stepped forward. "That's because he's not." She returned, gently.

Bonnie groaned, lowly, and lifted her hand to her head. "Then why…Oh by the gods," She whispered, groaning as she nearly doubled over.

Caroline reached for her friend, concern beginning to show on her face. "Perhaps you better sit down, and not force it." She suggested, softly yet firmly.

Bonnie shook her head. "I need to know." She groaned, her voice starting to shake.

"But why, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, wrapping her arms around Bonnie, silently sending a message to her husband to come at one, for she knew what was about to happen.

Bonnie groaned, and leaned into her friend's side. "Because…Oh Gods, Kol!" She screamed, the pain intensifying as she tried to reach the memory she knew she needed, why she didn't know. "Because I love him, and I'm not supposed to." She whispered, her voice holding a distant tone at the end, just before she collapsed backwards.

Into the arms of Kol.

 **~XXX~**

He had felt her pain like his own, so when she called his name, he went to her. It was a curse, to feel her, love her, and have her despise him.

He sat in the chair beside the bed in the spare bedroom of Klaus and Caroline's room, and watched as she slept.

She had admitted she loved him before she had succumbed to the pain and collapsed. Those three words were all he needed to hear to fight for her, but the last four nearly ripped his heart out. _"I'm not supposed to."_

He had hoped they would get passed it all, and she would remember like she said she would years before, but the spell her mother cast was a strong one, and it killed him every time he looked at her.

The innocence of the past had been replaced by a love so strong; he thought he would ache for all eternity.

He studied her face, and lifted his right hand to bush a strand of her brown hair from her forehead, and sighed. "I love you too, Bonnie." He whispered, shaking his head. He couldn't deny it. He didn't want to, but this was something that had to be kept close to his heart. He couldn't let it be known to her of his feelings. The simple reason was he knew how much it would cost to let her know.

He could her lose her forever, and the curse would remain in place.

"Why haven't you told me?" She asked, her voice distant and groggy.

Kol's eyes jerked to her face, and found her eyes still closed, and he held his breath. "Told you what?" He asked, as her head began to move back and forth.

"Told me the truth." She answered, her voice lowering. "Oh," She groaned, her hand leaping out, and he grasped it.

"Hold on, Bonnie. Please hold on." He whispered, urging her to fight the pain. It was too soon. Way too soon.

He hadn't even gotten close to breaking the curse.

She needed to hold on. She had too.

 **~XXX~**

"How is she?" Caroline asked, turning to find her husband entering their bedroom with a solemn look on his face.

Klaus shook his head, and sighed. "She's holding her own. Kol's with her." He answered, as she stepped into his embrace, needing reassurance.

"Why can't she remember?" She asked, feeling Klaus' lips on her head.

Klaus sighed, and laid his cheek on the side of her head. "Because Abby is a cruel bitch." He answered, causing his wife to straighten to search his eyes.

"She wants to know, Klaus." She began, her eyes conveying the pain of the conversation. "I almost told her."

Klaus sighed, and nodded. "I know, love, but this is not something we can tell her. If Kol isn't able to bring her memories back, she will forever see him as the one who caused her pain."

"But you know the truth, Klaus. You were there." She returned, placing her hands on his chest.

He nodded, and squeezed her hips with his hands. "I was, but it's not my place. Bonnie needs to hear and see it from the one she loves." He remarked, lifting his hand to caress her face.

She sighed, and leaned into his touch. "How if she hates him?" She asked, softly.

He smiled, and leaned his head forward. "Does she really?"

Caroline smiled, and trailed her hands up to encircle his neck, and let her head touch his. "I love you." She responded, as he chuckled, knowing he understood what she meant.

"I love you too." He returned, capturing her lips with his, and sighed as she melted into his embrace, before pulling back, and letting her fall into his embrace with an ease, he was still surprised by.

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie shook her head, and her eyes moved around in the darkness. She tried to see the image in the distance, but it seemed so far out of reach. With every step she took, she felt it taking another step away. She knew what it was, but she didn't understand why it kept escaping her.

"Damn it." She whispered, as it continued to evade her sight.

She reached out her hand, and felt someone grasp it. A strong force that filled her soul with comfort and strength. "Why haven't you told me?" She shouted into the darkness.

" _Told you what?"_

She reached again, and again the strong force grasped her hand, letting her know she wasn't alone. "Told me the truth!" She shouted, as the light surrounding the image brightened, and began to reach for her.

She groaned, and felt the hold on her hand tighten, letting her know that she wasn't alone. She opened her eyes, and focused on the image in front of her, and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

" _Hold out your hand." Kol remarked with a smile, letting a six-year old Bonnie to follow him. "Okay, not what do you see." He instructed, pointing to the stream._

" _Water," She answered, brightly, her hand still outreached._

 _Kol smiled, and cupped both of her hands together. "Okay, now watch," He remarked, scooping up a handful of water, and let it fall into her hands._

 _She giggled as the water stayed in her hands, shaped like a cup, and lifted her green eyes to his brown. "It's not leaving my hands."_

 _He shook his head. "No," He returned, smiling._

 _She tilted her head to the side, and studied her hands. "Why?"_

 _He smiled, and rested his knees on the ground in front of her. "Because you, my darling Bonnie, are a special girl," He began, with a warm gaze. "The water is your source of sight. It will call to you and guide you to the truth, so hold onto it, and care for it." He added, gently._

 _She nodded, and lowered her eyes to the water in her hands. "Will it tell me the future now?" She asked, absently._

 _Kol shook his head. "Not completely, not until you are ready." He answered, watching her continue to gaze at the water. "You see your future, don't you?"_

" _I thought I couldn't see it." She asked, gently._

 _He smiled, and nodded. "You can see yours clearly now, but after the ritual, you will not." He answered, watching her face contort in confusion. "What do you see?"_

 _She lifted her eyes, and he saw the distant look he knew too well. "I see you."_

 _Kol's eyes softened, and he nodded. "Brilliant future then,"_

 _She giggled, and bowed her head, as she knelt down next to the water, and let the water in her hand return to the stream. "Teach me more!"_

Bonnie stepped back, and turned her head. How was that possible? Why didn't she remember that?

"What is this?!" She shouted in the darkness, and felt the force on her hand tightened, pulling her somewhere she didn't want to go. "No! I need to know!"

"NO!"

 **~XXX~**

Bonnie sat up in the bed, and felt her breath come out in short spasms, she felt someone holding her hand, and she looked down to see a man's hand holding tightly to hers.

Her eyes trailed up to find Kol sleeping with his head on the bed, and his hand tightly clasped in hers. She sighed, and memories of the vision came back to her.

"Water," She whispered, her eyes becoming distant, and she tugged her hand from his, and slid off the bed.

She needed water.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bonnie paused at the door, and turned to find Kol standing up, with his eyes still groggy from the sleep he had just awakened from. "I'm leaving." She stated, about to turn away, but his hand encircled hers on the doorknob, and she closed her eyes.

"What happened, Bonnie?" He asked in a low tone. "I've never felt…" He trailed off, and she let the vision from before hit her, and she turned to face him.

"I have a better question, Kol." She began, holding his eyes. "Why have you never told me that it was you who instructed me about the water?!"

Kol's eyes widened, and his mouth opened. "You remember…"

She closed her eyes, her shoulders feeling a weight pressing on them. "I remember…water, and…" She trailed off, her eyes opening to catch his. "What was that? Why am I seeing that?" She asked, her head beginning to shake.

He started to give her an answer, but the words stuck in his throat, and he couldn't find the heart to tell her.

"I need to leave." She remarked, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer from him. "Goodbye, Kol."

He shook his head, and reached for her, grasping her arm. "What did you see?" He asked, letting hope enter his words.

She turned and caught his eyes. Fear and panic entered hers, but she found the strength to tell him. "I saw you." She answered, stepping away from his grasp, and walked away.

Kol swallowed, and remembered the words from a six-year old Bonnie Bennett, and he couldn't stop the smile on his lips. She remembered her first lesson with him.

"Water…"

 **~XXX~**

"She's had her first vision of the past." Ayanna remarked, waving her hand over the orb.

Sheila and Emily nodded together. Sheila sighed. "It could be a good thing, but then…"

"What if Abby finds out about her loophole?" Emily finished.

Ayanna sighed, and shook her head. "By then Bonnie will have remembered all she needs. The curse will be lifted, and she will be with him." She answered, with a smile.

Sheila nodded, and stepped closer to the orb. "Will she be strong enough?"

Ayanna smiled, and bowed her head. "Was Caroline strong enough against Mikael? Was Rebekah against Silas?" She asked, with certainty.

"They had love on their side, Ayanna. Bonnie still despises Kol." Emily returned, sadly.

"She doesn't despise him, Emily." Ayanna remarked, firmly. "The moment before, she stated she loved him, all she has to do is take the first step, and the rest will follow."

"But will it be too late?" Sheila asked, shaking her head.

Emily sighed, and closed her eyes. "She will remember." She answered, hope filling her words.

Ayanna smiled, and nodded her head. "She will. We'll make sure of it, and so will Kol."

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know I may have strayed a little in this chapter, but this is what came out after two hours of writing and reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days!**

 **Next Chapter: Watery Kiss**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Water, Kisses, and Memories

**I know this one isn't as long as the previous one, but I wanted to end it where it did.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Water

A life force that surrounds everything, fills everything, even in the darkest times, water will be there.

"Do I need to ask what you're doing here, Judgy?"

Bonnie smiled as she turned from the shore line, and bowed her head to her friend. "Water calms me." She answered, softly, before turning back to view the ocean.

Damon smiled, and turned his gaze to the ocean that was his home, and sighed. "You had a vision, didn't you?" He asked, absently.

Bonnie bowed her head, and sighed. "You know me too well." She answered, lifting her head, and let the salty air surround her.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It helps to know my best friend." He returned, turning to face her. "Is it bad?" He asked, concern lining his words.

She swallowed, and shook her head. "No, but it is troubling." She responded, her eyes surveying the ocean before them.

"Tell me." He replied, firmly, knowing she had to tell someone.

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, and sighed, feeling the weight from before land on her shoulders. "I saw Kol." She began, absently. "From when I was six," She continued, turning from the water to sit down on the stone bench. "He gave me my first lesson as an Oracle." She added, leaning forward with her arms resting on her legs, and her head bowed. "Why is that coming out now?" She asked, to no one in particular.

Damon tilted his head to the side, and moved to sit down next to her. "Have you talked to him?" He asked, watching her shake her head.

"I asked, but he avoided the question." She answered, her voice sounding tired and weak. "All my life, I've seen Kol in my mind as the cause of all the pain, but still I felt, I feel," She began, straightening up. "I feel tied to him in a different way." She continued, turning her head to find her friend watching her with a comforting gaze. "Do you know why?"

Damon swallowed, and shook his head. "No," He lied, hating that he had to.

She studied him, and stood up. "You just lied to me, Damon." She stated, moving away.

"Bonnie," He began, standing up to reach for her. "There are some things we gods can't tell you, but only one can. It's…a law." He remarked, watching her green eyes turn to meet his.

"You've never been one for laws, Damon." She responded, shaking her head.

He sighed, and shook his head. "No, but this is one law I'll keep." He returned, watching her eyes narrow.

"Why?" She stated, her anger beginning to flare. "Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?!" She shouted, throwing her hands out.

"Because we're protecting you!" Damon shouted, and let out a groan as the seas began to roll behind them.

Bonnie's eyes widened, and flashed as she took in his meaning. "Protection from what?" She asked her voice sharp. "What on this earth do I need protection from?" She nearly shouted, causing Damon to open his mouth.

"Damon!"

Damon groaned, and closed his eyes, and Bonnie frowned as they turned to find Kol glaring at them with contempt in his eyes.

Bonnie glared at him, and folded her arms over her chest. Words left her as she studied him. He looked so worn and drawn out. Something was wrong.

"Leave us." Kol ordered at Damon, his eyes shifting to Bonnie's.

Damon shook his head. "Tell her, Kol. We can't keep this up." He stated, watching Bonnie shift her gaze to him for a brief moment. "If you need me," He began, and she nodded. Sending another glare to Kol, he vanished from the shoreline.

As they stood in silence, just the two of them, they embarked on a staring match, neither one wanting to say the first word.

Bonnie swallowed, and turned from him, facing the ocean. "You following me, now?" She asked, her voice rough and hard.

Kol stepped closer, but remained a good few feet away, trying to give her a little space, not just for her but for himself. "I knew you would come here." He returned, studying her carefully.

She licked her lips as the waves crashed on the shoreline. "Water,"

He nodded, and inhaled deeply. "Water always calmed you." He remarked, with a smile, letting it slip how much he truly knew about her.

She turned to face him, and a smile touched her face for a brief moment, before it fell, and her eyes dropped to the sand. "What's happening to me?" She asked lowly.

Kol's eyes closed, wishing she hadn't asked.

"Kol, please,"

His eyes opened, and he saw her green eyes pleading, wanting answers.

Her eyes widened as she read his eyes. "You're scared." She whispered, pieces beginning to fit together. "Why?"

He swallowed, and turned his head to the water.

Bonnie watched him, and stepped closer. "Kol,"

"I…can't tell you." He remarked after a moment.

"Why?" She asked, softer than before.

Kol opened his mouth to answer, but the days of worry and exhaustion caught up to him, or perhaps it was something different, he wasn't sure. All he knew was his vision was dimming, and his knees weakened. Bonnie reached for him, but collapsed with him on the sand with her screaming his name.

 **~XXX~**

Kol's eyes opened, and he turned his head to find himself in a cave with water surrounding it, viewable from the opening at the mouth. A watery pool was the center of the cave with chairs formed from shells, two to be exact, beside his coral bed.

"How are you feeling?"

He turned to see her beside the waterfall coming from the ceiling leading to the pool. "Where am I?"

She smiled, and held out the cup she had used to catch the water. "My special place under the ocean. A gift from Damon," She answered, gently.

"Of course," He muttered, sipping the water, which he was shocked to find as being fresh water.

She sighed, and moved to sit down in front of him in one of the chairs. "He's a friend, Kol. You know that." She explained, not sure why she had to.

Kol nodded, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, bowing his head.

"You never answered my question." She remarked, lowly, causing him to lift his head to look at her.

"Is that worry?" He asked, with a light smile.

She scoffed, and stood up, shaking her head. "Forget it." She returned, stopping when he grasped her hand.

Slowly, he stood up, getting eye level with her. "I'm sorry." He replied, lowly, letting her eyes hold his. "Thank you for caring."

If she was shocked by his admission, she didn't let it show. Instead, she felt her mouth lift in a small smile. "You're welcome." She returned, feeling his thumb run over the back of her hand.

"I feel better." He replied, lowly, after a few seconds. "How long was I out?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

She held his eyes, seeing the urgency. "A few hours, what happened? You looked so drawn, tired." She answered, holding his eyes.

He sighed, and lifted his left hand to her face, caressing her chin, jaw, and landed on her neck. "I don't know. I've never felt like that."

She swallowed, and stepped closer to him. "This should feel wrong." She whispered, breathlessly.

He smiled. "Does it?" He asked, stroking her neck.

She returned his smile, letting her heart control her actions. Her right hand lifted to his face, and stroked his smooth cheek. "No,"

He smiled, and leaned closer, stopping only a breath away, giving a way to pull back if she wanted.

She closed the distance, and moved her arm higher to thread her hand into his hair. Her left and his right remained interlocked, as they stood in the cave with their mouths moving over each other in a desperate attempt to find the truth.

Her eyes drifted close as her body pressed closer to his.

 **~XXX~**

" _Why is my mom angry?" Bonnie, only seven, asked in the middle of her lesson with her friend._

 _Kol sighed, and lowered the lighter from the candles. "Because she wants the gift," He answered, gently._

" _Why is it mine?" She asked, watching him turn to face her._

" _Because you are stronger than Abby, and you are the only one who can see what is truth and fantasy." He explained with a smile._

 _She giggled, and nodded._

 **~XXX~**

She felt his mouth open, and she hummed before feeling him pull back.

"You saw something, didn't you?" He asked, against her lips.

She hummed, knowing he could feel when she had a vision. Opening her eyes, she caught his.

"Damon said you were protecting me from something." She began, trailing her hand down to his tunic covered chest, though she could feel his skin through the small opening from his throat to the top of his chest.

He swallowed, and slowly nodded, knowing she was going somewhere.

She held his eyes, knowing her next words needed to be chosen carefully. "It's my mother, isn't it?" She asked, carefully. "It's Abby."

 **~XXX~**

"Does she remember it all?" Emily asked, curiously.

Ayanna shook her head. "No, but she remembers enough."

"Can he tell her the rest?" Sheila asked, stepping beside the other two.

Ayanna smiled, and looked at the others. "He can tell her enough."

 **~XXX~**

Kol watched Bonnie stare at the waterfall, and he wanted to go to her, but she wasn't ready.

"What did she do to me?" She asked, turning slowly to face him. "Besides taking my memories," She added, waving her hands around.

He sighed, and turned his head. He wanted to tell her so much, but he couldn't.

Realization came and the conflicting feelings from before hit her. Her eyes widened, and she took a step forward, gazing into him, wanting to piece together everything. "She made me hate you."

He turned his head back to her, and saw tears in her eyes "Bonnie…" He watched her eyes fill completely with tears.

"She made me hate you!" She nearly shouted. "Why?!"

Kol sighed, and watched as she fell to her knees, and he nearly ran to her, kneeling down in front of her. He watched as she held her head with her hands.

"I can't!" She shouted, her head shaking. She opened her eyes, and grasped his face in-between her hands. "I don't hate you."

He smiled, as best as he could, and pulled her closer to his body. "I know."

She let her head rest on his chest, and she felt her head ease from the pain. She stayed in his arms for she didn't know how long, before she pulled back. Lifting her eyes to his, she searched his. "Teach me again." She requested, holding his gaze.

He tilted his head to the side, and she nodded. "In order for my memories to return, I want you to teach me like before, before Abby did what she did." She whispered, her face still stained with the tears she had cried.

Kol wanted to reject her proposal, but it made sense. "Alright,"

She nodded, and bowed her head. She was remembering, but it wasn't enough. At least to him, but it was start.

The only problem was sooner or later she would find out the whole story, and then he wasn't sure if he could protect her, but he would try. He had to.

He had to protect her from her mother, if it was the last thing he did.

For the last vision he had before he had passed on the gift was the most gruesome of all.

He had seen his death at the hands of the one who loved him: Bonnie.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I know; I threw a curve ball in here, but you guys know me. I love putting twists and turns in my stories, as long as there are not too many, and they make sense.**

 **Yes, Bonnie is starting to remember, and it's clicking with her that her mother wanted her to hate Kol, but there is still a ways to go before everything is on the up and up.**

 **Next Chapter: Training**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
